Rosario Uzumaki
by Fan of Fanfics
Summary: Cast away from his home, Naruto finds himself convinced to join...school. But it seems like he won't be lonely with a Vampire, Succubus, and an young Ice lady keeping him company.


Hey guys, I really only recently got into the Rosario + Vampire series recently. But a friend told me I needed to do a crossover. So, badda-boom...crossover. Unsure of where it will go, but will probably give Naruto a harem...Much like Sekirei, or even Shuffle!, it's almost required. It isn't technically...but it's almost.

Disclaimer: I own neither series which I am writing about

Naruto grumbled as he walked through the woods. He paid no mind to the bones and grave-stones surrounding the path, just lost in his own thoughts. How the hell had it come to this. He had spent three years training under Jiraiya, and now the shinobi was being made to go to...to..."School," he growled, looking at the ugly green uniform. It honestly disgusted him, but what could he do? He was being made to do this by his tenant, who said it would be good for him.

Normally, Naruto wouldn't have listened to the giant furball, but as it stands, whatever put him in this new place also worked in Kurama's favor, allowing him to freely exist outside the seal. Because of this, he decided it would be in the best interests of the blonde to informally adopt him, seeing as how his power had altered the shinobi as well. And with his 'father' now teaching, it was only expected his son would attend this school...Yōkai Academy. Naruto grumbled again, trying to clear his head. Kurama wasn't even really a teacher...he was just a glorified librarian, doubling as a school counselor. He only hoped whatever god was up there looked out for any student stupid enough to go to the Kyuubi no Kitsune for advice.

He sighed. Today was his first day of his first year. He and Kurama had arrived only about a month before the new school year, and so it wasn't hard getting them sorted out. He turned back to the path he knew led back to the Academy, beginning now to actually be able to see the eerie-looking place. He wasn't looking forward to it, but he supposed if it got too boring he could always use clones to bullshit his way through. With his clones, he could read every book in the library at the same time...sure, the mental backlash might make him miss class for a few days...or weeks. But that was a bonus in Naruto's mind.

A strange sound caught his attention and he found out that it was coming from a bike. It wasn't the bike that captivated him though. The path he was in was something of a ditch. And from his right, a girl with pink hair, riding that bike as if her life depended on it, came flying down straight at him. In hindsight, maybe three years training under Jiraiya, the self proclaimed 'Super Pervert' had been just a tad too long, because Naruto found his eyes glued to the girl's white panties. He had a perfect view, what with the combination of a short-skirt, breeze, and the fact she was up in the air. It was because of this, that he didn't take note of the bike's trajectory until it had slammed into him, sending both rider and viewer into the dirt.

It didn't faze Naruto too much. It wasn't the worst pain ever. His new enhanced form also was far more durable than a human one. However, he wasn't sure about the girl. Using his shinobi reflexes, he managed to wrap his arms around her, putting himself beneath her to lessen the force of her hit. It would have worked perfectly, except for the fact that on impact, the pink-haired young lady shifted in his grip. This resulted in them coming to a stop with Naruto's chin nestled right between her...rather shapely mounds. She pushed herself up, a blush on her face as her pink hair brushed across Naruto's.

"I'm sorry," she said, sounding more worried than embarrassed at having Naruto's face in contact with her breasts. "I just suddenly got all dizzy." Naruto got a good look at her...and a subsequent nose-bleed as he took in her form. She was gorgeous. Long pink hair and green eyes, she had flawless skin. Her face hadn't one blemish. She wore the school uniform, so she obviously was going to be attending the Academy, if she wasn't already. But she also wore around her neck a large rosary necklace on a chain. It intrigued Naruto. He could feel something embedded within the rosary. It felt something like chakra, but then, he was never good at detecting and distinguishing chakra. She moved, and helped the blonde into a sitting position.

"It's fine," Naruto replied, but the girl shook her head, pointing to his face while pulling out a rag.

"Now it's not. You're bleeding," she argued, and Naruto realized she was talking about the small stream of blood that was still coming from his nose. Either the girl was extremely naïve, or she was just confused. She did say she was dizzy. Maybe she just forgot to eat breakfast and it was taking its toll. As she got closer to wipe the blood from his face, he quirked an eyebrow when she stopped suddenly and shivered. A blush formed on her cheeks and a strange look took over her face. Her eyes glazed over ever-so-slightly and her breathing became shallow.

"I shouldn't..." she whispered to herself, putting her hand over her heart. "But...you smell...so good." Naruto had absolutely no idea of what she was talking about as she leaned in close, her mouth opening slightly. It was then he noticed the fangs within her mouth. They weren't exactly huge, but they looked plenty sharp. She got in close and Naruto felt her sink her teeth into the flesh of his neck. It wasn't painful or anything, but it sent a shiver running through him. This was definitely new, and a little strange, but Naruto had known that the people here weren't exactly ordinary humans.

After about a minute, her eyes snapped open and she pulled away in a panic, which was evidenced in her voice. "I'm sorry!" she cried in fear and embarrassment. "I didn't mean to. But I'm a vampire, and I didn't eat this morning and well, you just smell so good!" Naruto held up his hands trying to motion for the girl to calm down.

"No harm done," he announced, pulling his collar back to show her that the bite had already healed over. "To be honest, I've only heard stories about vampires, but I know you need blood as either food or drink, right?" She nodded, so he continued. "If you need blood that badly, I'd hate to deprive you on the first day of school. The last thing you need is to pass out from hunger or something. So don't worry about it, alright?" The girl was near tears as he said that, but the smile at least let him know they weren't the bad kind.

"You really mean that?" she asked, and Naruto nodded as he helped her pick up her bike and book-bag. "That's so nice of you. I was worried that you wouldn't like me if you knew I was a vampire. So you're a new student as well?" Again Naruto nodded, handing her her things and offering his hand, pulling her up to her feet. "That's great. At least I know a friendly face at Yōkai. My name's Moka, by the way...Moka Akashiya."

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Moka Akashiya, the Vampire," Naruto said, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. It looks like going to school wasn't going to be so bad after all. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki, and I'm a Kitsune." Moka looked confused, tilting her head like a curious animal.

"Kitsune...I've never heard of a Kitsune before," she announced, and Naruto sighed.

"This is going to sound bad, but I don't know much about vampires either, other than a story here or there," he replied, before smiling Of course, it was only half-true. He had always heard stories of Vampires, but based on what he'd already seen of Moka, he had a lot to learn. "But I'd love to get to know more. Maybe we could hang out and find out more about each other. What do you say, Moka?" The pirk-haired Vampire seemed elated at the idea. It was evidenced by the fact that she tackled him back to the ground.

"Of course!" she shouted, her face shining brighter than the sky above. "I was so nervous about making friends, being new and all. I'm so glad I ran into you!" Naruto sweat-dropped, remember that she had quite literally _ran into_ him. But still, he smiled, pulling them both to their feet again.

"Likewise. But we should probably be getting to class. It wouldn't be good for us to be late on our first day. Especially when my dad works at the school," he said, sitting Moka's bike up for her, the two deciding to walk there together and talk some more. As it turned out, Moka was reluctant about revealing some facts about vampires. Since he didn't really know much, she was afraid that he might not want to be friends if he found out, but he managed to put her mind at ease by telling her a bit about being a Kitsune. It wasn't until they actually got to their class, pleased they were in the same one, that they realized it was technically against the rules to reveal their true identities.

Being a school for Monsters and the like, the school believed in teaching the students about interacting in human society, and thus wanted them to act as human as possible, while avoiding their monster forms and revealing their identities to others, in order to avoid any racial discrimination. Both were slightly embarrassed that they had already broken one of the school's cardinal rules, but neither thought it really mattered that much.. Their teacher, Ms. Nekonome seemed fairly nice too.

It got to be about lunch time, and Naruto decided to introduce Moka to Kurama. As they made their way into the library though, it seemed deserted. Books were scattered all over the place, entire shelves were emptied. "Hey Dad," Naruto called out, but receive no answer. Moka scanned the room, turning to her new friend.

"It doesn't look like anybody's here," she said, but Naruto placed a hand on her shoulder and shook his head. Neither noticed the shadowy figure, eyes shining creepily right behind them.

"Nah, he's here," Naruto replied. "I know he's in this room, but I just can't tell where..." A new voice caused both students to jump in fright.

"Perhaps if you cared to look right behind you," he said, his voice inflected with a very bored tone, which disappeared in his laughter at the two's reaction. Stepping into the light, Moka got her first glimpse of Naruto's father. He stood at about 6' 1", and while you couldn't quite say he had an athletic build, he didn't seem too bent out of shape. He wore a brown suit and black tie, though he seemed to wear his clothing in a more casual manner. His fiery-red hair was pulled back into a ponytail, and his chocolate-brown eyes were stuck behind a pair of glasses, which he removed and wiped clean with a cloth. Like Naruto, Moka noticed he had whisker-like markings on his cheek. He smiled, and the pink-haired girl could have sworn she saw his eyes flash red for a moment, before returning to normal as he replaced his glasses onto his head.

"Aren't you going to introduce me?" Kurama asked, leaning against the wall, and Naruto palmed his face. He shook his head and hung it in shame as he motioned toward the man.

"Moka, this is my father..." he said, before adding something else. "...Thank god I'm adopted." Kurama placed his hand over his heart in mock-hurt, before replying in a tone so hammy Naruto thought the old fox had been Honey-glazed.

"So that's it?" he asked. "The truth comes out? And all this time I thought we were bonding." Naruto sighed.

"Been there, done that. If you remember, us bonding is what started this whole mess," he said, but Kurama just ignored him, instead moving to shake hands with the young vampire.

"Moka, was it?" he asked, getting a nod from the girl. "I'm the school's librarian, and counselor. My name is Kurama...Just, Kurama."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, sir," she replied with a smile, which he returned.

"The pleasure is mine young lady," he replied, eying her rosary necklace, feeling the same strange power that Naruto had felt earlier. However, being far more experienced in matters involving detecting and distinguishing energy. This was something dark, and very powerful. He could feel the same energy locked deep within the girl, but it was masked by a more normal-feeling chakra. Something was definitely off with this Moka girl, but Kurama merely continued to smile, deciding to say nothing for the moment.

"I would talk longer, but unfortunately, this mess won't clean itself," he said, turning to the blonde as the young shinobi snorted, trying to hold in a combination of laughter and irritation. Moka looked at him curiously as he began to head out of the library. "It was nice meeting you, Moka. Come back and visit me any time." As they began to move down the hall, only then did Moka realize she forgot her bag back in the library.

Asking Naruto to wait for her, she ran back, and here eyes opened in shock as she opened the door to the library. They had only left just minute ago, but somehow the library was spotless. Each of the books that had been scattered across the tables and floors had all been neatly tucked onto the shelves. The floor had been cleaned to near-spotless levels. At one of the tables, Kurama sat with his feet up, reading from a little orange book. Without a word, or even looking up, he pointed to the book check-out counter, her bag sitting neatly atop it. Deciding to ask later, she nodded her thanks and grabbed her things, before rushing out to meet Naruto, who was waiting outside by the vending machine. As she bought a can of tomato juice, she decided to strike up some more conversation.

"It was really weird," she said. "I went back to the library, and your dad had it all cleaned up already. Is he just really fast, or is that a Kitsune thing?" Naruto took a drink of soda, scratching the back of his head before answering.

"It's a little of both, actually," he replied, and upon her confused stare he continued. "Kitsune are powerful creatures. And we're ranked by the number of our tails."

"Huh, tails?" she asked. "What would they have to do with anything?" Naruto just sighed. To be honest, he wasn't sure about the whole system either, but he at least understood bits and pieces.

"Kitsune are born with a single tail," he answered, captivating the pink-haired girl. "As we grow older, and get stronger, we grow more tails not only as a sign of our powers, but as power limiters. They help divide our sheer power into smaller pieces to allow us to better control it." Moka nodded, like the blonde only somewhat understanding what he was talking about.

"So how many tails do you have?" she asked, and Naruto held up his hand to show her on his fingers.

"I've got four of them," he replied, taking another drink of soda. "Dad says that's actually a lot for someone my age...I guess he would know. He is the strongest of all the Kitsune...That's not saying much, considering there's pretty much just the two of us here, but he has reached the maximum amount of tails possible, a total of nine in all." Moka's eyes widened.

"Oh, wow," she said, excitedly. "How strong is he?" Naruto crushed his can in his hand before throwing it, causing it to ricochet off the wall and land in the recycling bin.

"Strong," was his simple reply. "I haven't witnessed it, but I've heard stories from others about my dad. They say he can crush mountains and call upon storms just by flicking one of his tails. He's one of the most powerful beings to ever exist." Upon saying that, he saw Moka cover her mouth with her hands, and he felt a pulse of the strange chakra. Apparently, something he said struck some kind of nerve, whether the girl even knew it or not.

"Hey there, Sexy." The voice came from around the corner, and out stepped a larger boy who Naruto vaguely recalled seeing in his class earlier, though he really couldn't recall any name. Walking over, he towered over the blonde shinobi, looking down on him like a cat would to a mouse. If only he knew what was to come, maybe he wouldn't have been quite so cocky.

"What the hell are you doing hanging around a little shrimp like this?" he asked Moka, giving her a look that just screamed that he was undressing her in his mind. Naruto narrowed his eyes. If there was one thing he couldn't abide by, it was pervert...or at least one who was bad at being discrete about it. The larger boy had grabbed her arm and was trying to pull her close, but a quick strike from Naruto on several pressure-points, causing his arm to go limp and drop Moka's.

"You've done it now, you bastard!" he shouted, rearing his other fist back and launching it at the blonde's face. Moka yelled at him to move, but the girl was shocked when the boy's bright-blue eyes narrowed and turned icy. The fist struck him between the eyes, but the blonde burst into a cloud of smoke. By this time a crowd had formed, all shocked to see the blonde appear directly behind his opponent, faster than the eye could see. Without a single word or look back, Naruto threw his elbow straight into the back of the black-haired boy's skull. It hit with such force that the bigger student went flying, his head breaking through the vending machine, sending cans of soda spilling out.

Staring out at the other students with his icy gaze, he began to take stock of the damage he had done. From the crowd, a girl with light-purple hair and a lollipop gazed almost entranced at his eyes, how hard and cold they were. And she wasn't the only girl in the crowd who found themselves gazing at the blonde. In particular, one with blue hair and eyes that were a purple in color. Looking over at his pink-haired friend, his gaze softened, before he smiled and rubbed the back of his head.

"How about we get out of here, Moka?" he said, linking her arm with his. "It's getting a bit too crowded around here, and the last thing I need is to go talk to my dad about anger issues or some shit like that." And that is why the two ended up on the roof of the academy, looking out over the campus.

"Wow," Moka said, looking at the blonde with wide eyes. "I didn't even see you move back there. You were amazing!" Naruto didn't say anything. He just leaned down on the railing, looking out over the area. Moka's gaze softened as she leaned over and fixed her eyes onto her new friend, who had become very quiet since the fight. "Is something wrong?" she asked, and Naruto turned to meet her gaze. It was then she noticed something else in his eyes. It was worry. But what did he have to be worried about? "Come on, Naruto. I'm your friend. Whatever's wrong, you can tell me." Naruto just sighed and shook his head.

"I don't know," he said. "I probably shouldn't have flown off the handle like that. Last thing I need is to get in trouble...I don't know. I think I need to go clear my head, alright? I'll talk to you later, Moka." Before she could stop him, the blonde took a step onto the railing, leaping off to the ground below. The fall didn't seem to phase him as he landed neatly on his feet.

"Naruto..." Moka whispered, before racing after him.

Sitting in the branches of one of the trees surrounding the school, Naruto lay in a relaxed state, his legs hanging lazily down while he leaned against the trunk, eyes closed, breathing deeply. Why _did_ he go berserk? Sure, he was protecting his friend, but he didn't really need to knock the kid's head off. Maybe Kurama was right...

_Flashback_

"_If I ever teach you anything, let it be this. Keep your emotions in check. Never ever transform if you think you're emotionally compromised." Naruto looked to his adopted father. Currently the blonde was the size of a large horse, a giant fox with golden fur. Kurama stood in his human form, examining the young four-tailed kitsune with a scrutinizing glare._

"_Emotionally compromised?" Naruto asked. "What are you talking about?" Kurama sighed, removing his glasses so he could clean them._

"_You remember what happened the last time we faced Orochimaru?" he asked, and while Naruto couldn't recall specifics, he knew the basics of what happened. Namely his skin burned off and he became a rampaging feral beast, ready to kill anyone or anything that crossed his path._

"_What does that have to do with anything," Naruto demanded. "I control this power now." The Kyuubi deepened his glare further, grabbing the kid by the ear, making him yelp in pain as he turned back into his human form._

"_You may control the power, but you seem to forget your history of letting your emotions control you. You make a very handsome fox, I'll give you that...but if you become too compromised emotionally, you will return to that gruesome, bloody mess, and go on a roaring rampage of destruction. You need to remain vigilant so that that doesn't happen." Naruto gave Kurama an incredulous look at that. Normally, he would think that the big fox would be elated at him causing such chaos and mayhem._

"_So what does it mean?" he asked, Kurama finally letting go of his ear._

"_It _means_ that you need to make sure to control your emotions," the old fox sighed. "However you can manage to do so."_

_Flashback end_

"Am I becoming too emotional for my own good?" he asked, speaking as though the sky might answer him. "This is just so frustrating and confusing. How can I control my emotions? If something makes me angry, it makes me angry. It's as simple as that." Naruto sighed, leaning his head back further, trying to focus. However, a scream broke him out of his thoughts. It sounded like Moka. In a swirl of wind and leaves, he had vanished from the spot.

Moka had come to look for Naruto, but unfortunately, she had found someone else instead. The jerk from before, Saizou Komiya. It was the reason she was covered in saliva and leaning against a tree for support. "Come on, Babe," he mocked. "I showed you my true form, now you show me yours. Don't tell me a sexy little thing like you is shy." Moka glared up at the monster with defiance in her eyes. While before he seemed to be just a greasy-haired big bully, he now was far larger. A large brute of a creature, he was big, bulky, and strong, with a long tongue, which shot from his mouth and wrapped around her leg. Whipping around, he sent the vampire slamming into a tree across the clearing, eliciting another scream.

"So where's your boyfriend?" the Monstrel demanded. "Scared to fight me face to face?"

"More like scared to mess up your face." Saizou looked to see Naruto appear from seemingly nowhere, crouched down by Moka, making sure she was alright as he helped the girl sit up. Looking up at him with those icy cold eyes, he glared. "Oops, too late." The monstrel growled dangerously, before rushing at Naruto with a speed the blonde hadn't expected, slamming a crushing blow into his side, sending him flying.

"NARUTO!" Moka shouted as the blonde cursed himself for making such a mistake. As he landed, he blew up a large dust cloud, which both of the other two could see arcing with what looked like red electricity. A gust of wind flew the dust away and Moka gasped as she saw her friend. His entire right arm, as well as part of his shoulder had was covered in something red that glowed dimly as it let off a heat haze. Even from her spot, Moka could smell it. It reeked of blood and burned flesh. Besides that, his right eye had turned a blood-red.

"What the hell kind of monster form is that," Saizou laughed. "You're pathetic." Eyes narrowing in anger, the transformation continued up, spreading to his neck and chest, and as he became engulfed in a red aura, Moka saw his skin begin to peel and burn up.

"Maybe...maybe I should just accept it..." Naruto whispered, to quiet to hear. "I am a monster after all..." Looking up, he caught sight of Moka, lying on the ground watching him, and his gaze softened, allowing his resolve to harden.

"No," he growled, forcing the transformation back, remembering what Kurama had told him. "I won't succumb. I don't need it. I could never forgive myself if I ever hurt my new friend." As the rest of his skin came back, and his eyes returned to normal, Naruto took a big breath, exhaling to try and calm himself. As Saizou came at him again, he was prepared this time, leaping over the monstrel and sending a crushing kick to his back, sending him crashing through a tree. Moving to Moka, he helped the girl stand, before the two turned to the recovering monster.

"Moka, I think it's time we taught this guy some manners," he said. "You want in?" Moka just looked down.

"I can't. I'm not strong enough like this," she replied. "Look at you. You don't even need to transform and you could probably hold your own. You don't need me." Naruto shook his head.

"This is just as much your fight as mine," he said. "Maybe more-so. This guy won't quit no matter how many times I beat him. It's going to have to be either both of us together...or straight from you." Moka looked down again, this time at her rosary, taking it in her hands.

"I really can't," she said, near tears. "This rosary on my chest. It seals away my Vampire powers, but I can't take it off on my own." She looked at Naruto as he cupped her hands in his own. Looking into his eyes, she saw something. She didn't know what it was, but something told her that she could trust what he was saying as true.

"I believe in you, Moka. We'll do it together, ok?" he asked. The pink-haired vampire seemed to think it over before nodding. As Saizou stood, Naruto and Moka took a deep breath, and with only a slight tug from Naruto, the chain came right apart, and Moka erupted in a red-glow so bright it was blinding. Even the sky changed color. It truly was a sight. The power she released was incredible. While she wasn't a match for Kurama, that he could tell, she seemed to be on par with his own monster form.

"Really now..." she said, her voice much deeper befitting her new form, which had aged slightly. Her hair had become a silvery color, her eyes now a piercing red. Saizou didn't even have a chance. In less time than it took him to blink, He had taken a foot to his face, sending him crashing straight to the ground and into unconsciousness, with a cry from Moka of "Know your place!" The whole thing took less than five seconds, and Naruto actually whistled. He could have easily done the same, but seeing sweet little Moka do it was something else. It was only when she fixed her red eyes on him was when her _really_ noticed the change.

Moka was sweet and innocent. She was caring and warm. This new Moka...he could see why she had it sealed away. Moka's vampire form gave off a feeling of cold arrogance. Each step she took was deliberate, bringer her closer and closer until she was close enough to the blonde that he could actually feel like he was icing over at her glare. "You," she said. "Naruto. Next time, don't wake me up unless you have good reason. I can tell that you're more than strong enough to handle things on your own." Naruto nodded. The manner in which she spoke, as well as her word choice made Naruto think she might be some form of split personality from the Moka he had spent all day with, but he chose not to say anything about that, choosing instead to explain himself.

"I apologize, but it couldn't be helped. People like him..." he said while looking at the downed form of Saizou. "They don't understand simply being beaten. Had I done it, he would have continued trying to not only best me, but to take you, er...other Moka, as his own. He had to see more than fighting back on your part, but defeat at your hands in order for him to, as you said, 'know his place." The unsealed Moka just smiled a half smile, raising an eyebrow, before swiping the Rosary that he still held in his hands.

"Ok, fine," she said. "But don't let it happen again. And make sure to stick around. The other Moka likes you, and it'd be a shame if I had to kill you for hurting her." Naruto snorted.

"Like you could," he replied, and he could practically see the tic mark on her forehead. She looked like she was going to comment, but instead, reconnected the cross to her chain, and Naruto watched as she morphed back to her normal, pink-haired self, collapsing onto him, knocking them both to the ground. She groaned a bit, letting Naruto at least know she was alright.

"Mmmmm," she moaned. "You smell good..." Naruto thought this felt vaguely familiar. A moment later he felt the fangs sing into his neck. He could hear the the sound of her sucking his blood and felt that shiver run through him again. It didn't last before Moka realized what she was doing and stopped herself, pulling back. "I'm so sorry, Naruto!" she said, panicking at having bitten her friend twice in one day.

"Moka, I told you, it's fine," he said. "I have healing abilities, so not only do the bite-marks heal quickly, but I replenish the blood quickly too. If you really like my blood so much, you have full access. Just please ask first." Moka was almost ready to cry.

"Thank you so much!" she said, pulling him in and giving him a crushing hug. "You know, you're more than my first friend...You're the first person I've ever drank from. Before it was always tomato juice or transfusion bags. And now you say I have your permission to bite you. I'm so glad we met, Naruto." The blonde just smiled.

"Me too," he said. Seeing the girl once more looking at his neck, he rolled his eyes and shook his head, before tugging his collar away, allowing the girl easier access. Smiling ever brighter, the girl once more sunk her fangs into his neck. Not wanting to disturb his friend while 'doing-her-thing,' all he could do was wrap his arm around her and rub her back. He had to admit...the sensation wasn't unpleasant in the slightest. He could actually get used to this.

From behind a nearby tree, Kurama watched the whole scene, having been first drawn upon feeling Naruto's near-transformation. He shook his head. He had to be honest, he didn't think much of the pink-haired girl...her silver-haired alter-ego, however, intrigued him. He'd have to keep a close eye on her. When he saw Naruto actually allowed her to bite him, he just shook his head. _"What an idiot,"_ he thought. _"He's either desperate to feel needed, or he has started to fall for this girl. That could be either good or disastrous for his emotional control. I need to see how this whole thing plays out..."_

Chapter end.

So, I decided to stick fairly close to canon this chapter, not as a way of saying 'This will follow canon' but as a way to say 'Naruto and Kurama haven't interacted enough with the Rosario world to change things so greatly, but things are at least changing.'

If nobody noticed, Tsukune is not a part of this story. Naruto has effectively filled his role. However, know that he'll definitely be more effective than Tsukune, even after his body modification in the Manga.

It may take time for another update, but I hope you enjoy the first chapter.

Peace to all my fans

Fan of Fanfics


End file.
